


Fight Because the World Needs You

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [33]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Bad News, Crying, Prisoner Transfer, Protesting, Sad Klink, Sad Schultz, Scared Hogan, Smug Hochstetter, concerned team, sad team, transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Ever since Colonel Hogan arrived in Stalag 13, Major Hochstetter has been trying everything he could have to expose him. He wants to catch him in the act, catch him red-handed, but he never can. Until one day, Major Hochstetter comes up with a brilliant plan, one that he thinks will actually work. He arranges for Colonel Hogan to be transferred to the worst Stalag in all of Germany. If the activity both in and around Stalag 13 stops with Colonel Hogan being gone, Major Hochstetter has his proof. But will his proof even matter if Colonel Hogan isn't well enough to face the consequences?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fight Because the World Needs You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this! I love this idea and am excited to write more of this. Please read and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:  
It’s been a long day, even though the day has barely begun. I’ve been stuck in my office since roll call just trying to catch up on paperwork. The paperwork I have to do is quite simple, but it is a pain today because of how much I have to do. Maybe I shouldn’t procrastinate this simple task to save myself from these long, frustrating days. 

A knock on my office door brought me out of the self-pity mindset I put myself in. 

“Yes?” I asked the person on the other side of my door. 

“Phone call for you sir,” Helga answered as she opened my door and stepped in to my office, “Major Hochstetter.” 

“Major Hochstetter?” I asked, suddenly having this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, “Do you know why he called?” 

“No sir,” she told me. 

“Very well,” I sighed as I moved to grab the phone from my desk, “You’re dismissed Helga. Thank you.” 

She nodded and silently made her way out of my office, closing the door quietly while I answered the phone, “Hello? Major Hochstetter?” 

“Colonel Klink,” he started, “I have some news for you.” 

“Is it good news sir? I’ve been having a bad day and could use some good news,” I told him. 

“Klink! Will you let me give you the news, and then you decide if it’s good or bad?” he asked, clearly starting to get irritated with me already. 

“Very well,” I said, “Carry on Major.” 

“I’ve arranged for one of your prisoners to be transferred to Stalag 6,” he told me. 

“Transferred? Who are your transferring?” I asked, not wanting to get rid of one of my prisoners. 

“Your Senior Prisoner of War. Colonel Hogan,” he answered proudly, “I will personally come to camp tomorrow morning to pick him up. I will oversee this transfer myself.” 

“Colonel Hogan?” I exclaimed as that uneasy feeling that sat in the pit of my stomach came back, “Why him?” 

“Ever since he was transferred here, strange things have been happening in and around the camp. If I remove him from the camp and these strange events stop then I know he had something to do with it. I’ve suspected him guilty of something for the longest time and I now have the chance to prove it,” he explained.

“Well that sounds like an excellent plan Major Hochstetter!” I said, not wanting him to know how upset I actually am to learn of Colonel Hogan’s departure. 

“I know it’s an excellent plan Klink. You don’t have to tell me that!” he snapped, “I’ll be there during roll call tomorrow morning with the papers and transportation.” 

“Yes sir,” I said before he hung up on me. 

I gently put the phone down and sat back in my chair. Major Hochstetter is transferring Colonel Hogan out of my camp? If this would’ve been within a couple weeks of Colonel Hogan’s arrival to camp, I wouldn’t have a problem with this. When I first met him I was trying to think of a way to get rid of that troublemaker who became my Senior POW. But now. I’ve grown to like this man. I’d like to believe he’s become a close friend of mine and is one of the reasons why this camp runs so smoothly. 

How will the camp function without him? Will the prisoners riot and protest when Colonel Hogan is transferred? The productivity and the good behavior of the prisoners will surly go down after he leaves. Oh god. Is there some way I can keep him here? Who am I kidding. I can’t come up with a plan like this by myself. I need the man that always comes up with a cunning plan for situations like this. I need Colonel Hogan’s help. 

Knowing what I have to do, I got up and went out to talk to Helga. I told her to tell Schultz to get the prisoners in formation again. She did what I asked of her, though she was confused as to why I’ve requested the prisoners to line up for the second time today. 

“What’s this all about Colonel Klink? You’ve interrupted the best volleyball game we’ve ever had!” Colonel Hogan exclaimed from his usual spot in formation as I walked towards Schultz and the prisoners. 

“All present and accounted for Kommandant, just like you requested!” Schultz happily exclaimed as he gave me a salute. 

“Yes. Yes. Thank you,” I told him as I looked down at me feet for a moment. 

“What’s the matter sir?” Colonel Hogan asked as he noticed my demeanor, “Did you get some bad news?” 

“Bad news! It’s the worst news I’ve ever heard! Nothing will be the same,” I said as I looked back up at the prisoners standing before me, “It pains me to say this.” 

“Just say it Colonel Klink,” Colonel Hogan said as he stood up straighter, pushed his shoulders back and looked at me with confidence, “We can take it.” 

“Very well,” I sighed, “I’ve just got off the phone with Major Hochstetter. He’s having one of you men transferred to Stalag 6 tomorrow morning.” 

“What?” LeBeau cried out. 

“Transferred? You better bloody be joking!” Newkirk exclaimed. 

“Hold it! Hold it! Settle down!” Colonel Hogan yelled over the protests coming from his men until it grew quiet again, “Now. Colonel Klink, are you just pulling our legs here? Because if you are this is a nasty trick.” 

“This is no trick Colonel Hogan,” I told him, “Major Hochstetter will be here during rollcall tomorrow to transfer the prisoner himself. He wanted to oversee it to make sure there were no mistakes.” 

“I’m afraid he’s not joking fellas,” Hogan sighed as he glanced at his men before looking back at me, “Well then. Who is it? Who is leaving?” 

“You,” I said. Immediately regretting answering the question because of the look on Colonel Hogan’s face. The confident and brave look he always has on his face dropped for a minute. It was just for a short moment, but I saw the look of fear on his face before the mask went back on. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to cause a fuss over nothing if it wasn’t actually happening. 

“I am positive Colonel Hogan. Major Hochstetter is coming to take you to Stalag 6 tomorrow morning. You have until then to say your goodbyes,” I sadly said, “I’m sorry I can’t do anything more.” 

“What do you mean he’s leaving?” Kinch asked. 

“They can’t do that! Tell them that they can’t take Colonel Hogan away!” Carter exclaimed as the boys frantically looked from me to Colonel Hogan. Looking for any answer or sign of foul play. 

“Alright! That’s enough!” Colonel Hogan ordered, once again silencing his men, “You heard the Colonel. I’m being transferred out of here first thing tomorrow morning. Now. Would you rather fight and yell until I leave? Or would you rather have some fun and throw one last party?” 

“Oh a party would be nice!” Carter exclaimed, forgetting about the bad news for a moment, “Can we have cake? And fireworks? And streamers? Oh! What about party hats? A party won’t be great without party hats!” 

“It’s up to Colonel Klink, Carter,” Colonel Hogan told him. 

“Can we have a party sir? With cake, fireworks, and streamers?” Carter pleaded from his spot in formation, “Oh! And party hats?” 

“I’ll make the arrangements,” I told him, suddenly having his overwhelming sadness come over me. This is the last party Stalag 13 will have with Colonel Hogan. 

Not wanting the men to see my distress, I ordered Schultz to dismiss the men while I walked back to my office. 

Colonel Hogan’s POV:  
As soon as Klink dismissed us, I pushed my way through my men and headed straight to my office. Once I closed the door, I sat down on the floor with my back pressed against the closed, wooden door. 

Transferred? I’m being transferred? And out of all the Stalags I could go, I get to go to the worst one of them all? Major Hochstetter really is trying to kill me if he’s sending me there. Both the Kommandant and Senior POW at Stalag 6 are ruthless. They treat the prisoners like garbage. Giving them small food rations, stealing things from their Red Cross packages, making them do odd jobs, and forcing more prisoners into one barracks then allowed. I’ve heard stories about that camp. We’ve been trying to liberate the prisoners there for months now. We’ve only been able to rescue one, who unfortunately died from starvation and dehydration. 

I don’t mind being transferred to another camp. I’d rather it be me than one of my men. Oh god. How are they going to take this? I mean I know they can run the operation just fine without me, but I can’t imagine the emotional toll this will have on them. Especially Carter. He’s the most sensitive and fragile one out of the bunch. 

“Colonel Hogan?” Kinch asked as he knocked on my door, “Do you mind if I come in?” 

“No, not at all,” I answered as I quickly stood and opened my door, “What can I do for you?” 

“I just wanted to talk,” he said while he closed the door, “You seemed okay with the news of your transfer. Are you really okay?” 

“Of course I’m not okay!” I exclaimed as I started to pace around the room, “I’m worried about the emotional toll this will have on you guys. Especially Carter since he will take this the hardest. I know you guys can run the operation fine without me, but I’m just worried about how this will affect you.” 

“Colonel Hogan,” Kinch said as he put his hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing, “That’s not what I meant. I meant, how are you doing? I mean, you just accepted this news so easily. If I were you, I’d be scared for tomorrow.” 

“No shit Kinch! Don’t you think I’m terrified to go there? You’ve heard stories of that camp, you know how they are treated there! The prisoners keep dying over there. Every time one of them dies, someone sends two or three more in to take their place. There’s no room for that many new prisoners every time someone dies! They are packing them in there like sardines!” I exclaimed as I sat down on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” 

“It’s okay Colonel Hogan,” he sighed as he sat beside me and started to rub my back, “I just wanted to check in with you before the rest of the guys talk to you.” 

“They’re behind the door? Aren’t they?” I asked as I looked up at him. 

“Yes,” he answered, “Do you want me to let them in?” 

“Might as well,” I told him as he got up, “Will be the last time this can happen.” 

Kinch gave me a sad smile as he walked towards the door. As soon as he opened it and let the rest of my core team through, I was bombarded with all kinds of questions. 

“Are you okay mon Colonel?” LeBeau asked with a worried expression on his face. 

“Are you really letting Major Hochstetter transfer you? Just like that?” Newkirk asked. 

“You can’t leave Colonel Hogan!” Carter exclaimed with tears in his eyes, “I don’t want you to go!” 

“I don’t want to go either Carter,” I told him, “Don’t worry. I’ll go to Stalag 6, come up with a plan and get out of there. I’ll be back here before you know it.” 

“You do know the stories that come out of Stalag 6 Colonel Hogan?” Newkirk asked as he covered Carter’s ears, “They are horrible. The Kommandant and Senior POW treat the prisoners like scum.” 

“I know the stories Newkirk,” I told him as I watched Carter weasel his way out from under Newkirk’s hands. 

“Can we still have the party?” Carter asked, wanting to focus the conversation on something else. 

“Sure Carter. Why don’t you go make sure Klink made the right arrangements. Don’t want him messing tonight up do we?” I told him. 

“No sir!” he exclaimed before he ran off to go pester Klink for a minute or two. 

“You’re sure you want to go?” Newkirk asked again, “We can have you out of here and in London tonight. Just say the word.” 

“I appreciate that Newkirk, I really do. It’ll be better for all of us if I just go,” I answered. 

“But why?” Kinch asked, “Why put yourself through that?” 

“It’s Major Hochstetter,” I explained, “Ever since he’s met me, he’s been trying to find a way to destroy me. This is another attempt to do that. My guess is he thinks with me gone, the operations around here will stop. If I flee or protest, that will give him even more reason to get rid of me. I will only be gone for a little while. In the meantime, I need you guys to keep the operation running smoothly. Only do small jobs if you aren’t comfortable with big ones. Got it?” 

“Got it,” Kinch said as Carter came back into my room. 

“He took care of everything,” Carter told me once he entered. 

“Good,” I sighed, one less thing to worry about tonight. 

The party we had tonight was very well. All the prisoners, Klink, Helga, and a few guards (including Schultz) were all having a blast. I made sure we only had a great time. I didn’t want this party to turn into a sad, crying fest. I’d rather put that off as long as possible. Damn. I wish we can just skip tomorrow and pretend it never happened. 

\-----Tomorrow Morning’s Roll Call-----  
Hogan’s POV:  
“Roll call! Roll cal!” Schultz shouted as he entered our barracks, “Everybody up!” 

“We got it Schultz!” Newkirk snapped at him before I heard the front door shut again. Newkirk must’ve shoved Schultz out and closed the door behind him. 

I got out of my bed and started to get dressed. Tried not to think about how this will probably be the last time I’m in this room… at least, for a while. I shoved those thoughts deeper back as I continued getting dressed. 

I wanted to make sure I looked presentable before I went out there and stood with my men for what will be the last time in a while. I’m trying to be as positive as I can about this situation. Don’t want to go into this thinking I’ll never make it back. Won’t be good for me or my men. I have to believe I can make it through this, or I won’t have a chance. 

Took one last glance in the mirror to see how I looked. My button-up shirt was buttoned all the way to the top, jacket was on with the collar as it should be, hair was combed nicely and my cap lay nicely on top. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Major Hochstetter mocked as I walked out of Barracks 2 and towards my spot in the line-up. 

“Thanks for waiting for me,” I said as I turned to Schultz, “You can start now Schultz.” 

“All present and accounted for Kommandant Klink!” Schultz exclaimed as he gave Klink his routine salute. Something I hoped to not be witnessing for the last time. 

“Do you have any announcements Klink?” Hochstetter asked. 

“No sir,” Klink quickly answered. 

“Good. Then I believe we’re done here,” Hochstetter said as he looked at his men that stood behind him, “Cuff him and put him in the back of the car.” 

“Wait!” Newkirk exclaimed, “Can’t we say goodbye at least? You owe us that much!” 

“Very well,” he sighed as he stared at his watch, “You have 2 minutes.” 

“Don’t go Colonel Hogan! Please don’t go!” Carter cried as he rushed up and gave me a tight hug. 

“Hey,” I said softly as I cupped the back of his head, “I’ll be alright. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

“We’ll make sure everything’s runs smoothly until you get back,” Kinch told me as he pried Carter off of me. 

“Thanks Kinch,” I said as I shook his hand, “I appreciate it.” 

“Hurry back Govner,” Newkirk told me with a smile. 

“When you come back,” LeBeau started, “I’ll make you the best meal you’ve ever had!” 

“Looking forward to it,” I told him with a smile, hoping he wasn’t able to see through it. 

“1 minute,” Hochstetter interrupted. 

“Colonel Hogan,” Schultz said as he approached me with tears in his eyes. 

“Yes Schultz?” I asked as I turned to face him. 

Before I knew what was happening, he brought me into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me and cupped the back of my head, like the way I just did to Carter. “Take care of yourself son,” Schultz whispered into my ear, “Try to come back.” 

“I will,” I said as I pulled away and tapped his cheek, “Promise.” 

“Colonel Hogan,” Klink started as he walked towards the two of us, “Even though you’re a prisoner, and we are on opposite sides of the war. I’d like to tell you that it was an honor knowing you.” 

“I appreciate that sir,” I said as I held out my hand, “Until we meet again.” 

“Yes, until we meet again,” he sighed as he shook my hand, before he pulled me in close, “When will that be?” 

“Soon Colonel Klink. Soon,” I whispered, not wanting Hochstetter to hear my answer. 

“Times up,” Hochstetter said as he gestured to his guards to take me, “Bring him to the car.” 

I had a guard on either side of me, both holding one arm and leading me to the car. I guess they will handcuff me when I’m in the car? Doesn’t make sense, but I’m going along with it. 

“Stop!” Newkirk shouted as the guards, Hochstetter and I started to walk away. 

“What?” Hochstetter asked, “Times up. You’ve had your two minutes!” 

“This will only take a second,” Newkirk said as I turned to face my men, “Colonel Hogan. We don’t want to take the chance of not seeing you again without telling you this. We want to thank you for everything you’ve done for us. You’ve made a difference in all our lives, even if you don’t realize it. We all thank you, and we hope to see you again. It’s been a pleasure sir.” 

“It’s been a pleasure for me too guys,” I said, “I loved working with each one of you. You all taught me so much. Thank you.” 

As soon as I stopped talking, I watched in both awe and shock as my men all snapped to attention and saluted me. They all looked me right in the eye, not saying anything nor wavering in stance, holding the salute until I saluted back. With tears in my eyes, I brought my hand up to my forehead and gave them a salute back. 

Just as soon as that sweet and intimate moment started, Hochstetter put an end to it with another one of his orders. The guards went back to moving me towards the truck. Now I really hope I can make it out of this mess I’m being thrown into.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and thank you very much for reading it! Please leave any feedback you wish if you have the time to do so!


End file.
